Final step
by Princess2024
Summary: Adrian's depression had finally tipped over the edge he stands on a roof top and takes his final step. WARNING: DEPRESSION, SELF HARM, SUICIDE (maybe), I might make a chapter two were Ladybug saves him before he hits the ground not sure yet. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Jumping for

Adrien sat at the edge of the building he didn't know when his transformation gave out but he didn't really care. Like most things in life he didn't really care. He was struggling to keep himself above water for a long time. But today he finally stopped struggling and can feel himself about to drowned.

That morning:

Adrien trotted into school with a model smile like he had for the past year. He said hi to his friend

_don't call them friend they don't really care about you._

Said a voice only he could hear. He had learned a long time ago that he couldn't get rid of it. He tried to say hello to Marinette but she just hid from him.

_Figures I wouldn't want to say hi to me either._

He continued on with his day with a fake smile and eyes that cried in silence.

After School:

"Adrien your father wants you in his office." Stated Nathalie(I don't know how to spell it sorry)

The golden haired boy made his way to the office and walked in after being granted permission.

"You wanted to see me father?" Questioned Adrien

"Yes I have been informed that your grades have slipped been slipping" Gabriel said in a cool tone.

"Yes father they went down 1 point I'm sorry father." Replied Adrien

Do you understand how this may effect the Agreste image? This sudden change must be from those bad I influences you call your friends. I forbid you from seeing them." Gabriel commanded to his son.

"But father my friends have nothing to do with this!" Cried Adrien for his friend were his only slight escape from the pain he had.

"Then what might you suggest is the Cause of this?" Gabriel questioned with a voice laced with anger.

"Its all of the stupid activities you make me do just to make you look good!" Shouted Adrian.

In that moment Gabriel spun furiously around to face his son and slapped him hard across the cheek. Adrien and Gabriel both started shocked at each other for a moment and the Adrien sprinted off to his room with his father calling after him.

Present time:

Adrien had struggled for a long time with the thoughts of self conflict. He had scars littering his arms and thighs. But cutting just wasn't helping him tonight. Tonight he knew only one thing could kill the pain inside of him and in the process doing so to him self. He stood up careful not to wake Plagg took the note he had written his lady out of his pocket and took off his ring. He placed both objects on the ledge of the building and stared out at the city of lights one last time he took one final breath and said his last words in a whisper inaudible for anyone but him self. "I love you m'lady, and I'm sorry" with then he took his final step and descended in a free fall off the tower feeling the cool breeze on his face as time slowed he could hear a voice so close but yet to far to understand, he knew it was his lady, and wished she would not have to have this as he final memory of him. Then his mind turned to the faces of Nino and Alya, Plagg eating cheese, his whole class, Chloe and Kagami, even his father and Lila. But that last faces he saw were of those he loved most, his mother, his lady, and the one who he always knew was more than a friend.


	2. Ladybugs POV

**_Hey guys I would like to say that I have fixed some mistakes in my last chapter so sorry about those. I would also like to say thank you for all the faves and follows I know there isn't a lot but with it being only my second fanfic it ment a lot to me any who this is the chapters I had promised in the previous chapter thingy. So on to the story._**

Ladybugs POV:

_Chat had seemed off to her for a while now today she had left to get some fresh air. What I didn't intend on getting was Adrien sitting on the ledge if a building. What I didn't intend on getting was Chats identity. And what I most certainly didn't intend on getting was to have the two boys I loved become one in a split second and almost lose them in the same amount of time. But hey we don't always get what we want._

At first I was confused as to how Adrien had got up there. That is till I heard the mumbling coming from his mouth. I was going to ask him if he was ok but after all the self hatred I heard him say I knew the answer. But even then I was to stupid to understand what he was on a roof for.

He did it so slow yet so fast at the same time. Slowly he lifted his hand and slid a silver ring off of his finger.

'wow that looks just like Chats ring I thought. Then out of his pocket he took a letter that was addressed to

"M'lady"

Then all at once realization struck me it came like a waves if nausea and terror. Heart beating in my chest a sprang up threw my yoyo out and screamed as I watched my sweet kitten jump off the treacherous high rise. I flung myself off the tower after him he was so close yet so far. I heard him mumble one thing before he jumped "I love you m'lady, and I'm sorry." But those weren't the last words I heard him say. For as he fell he breathed in a tone almost to soft to hear. "She was morning than a friend."

_**What do you think will she reach him in time or watch her poor kitten hit the ground?**_

_**I'm still not even sure yet! A review would mean a lot to me! I can take criticism (but no hate please)**_

_**I will update soon!**_

_**And remember if you are struggling with mental health don't be afraid to ask someone for help. Your not alone. I Promise you. And if you don't have anyone at your home I am here as someone who will listen. Don't be afraid.**_

_**I love you, you beautiful person you. :)**_


End file.
